My lover, my power and  my parents
by TheZhalia
Summary: Please review! Chapter 2 up now!
1. Chapter 1: Am i too lost to be saved?

_**Chapter 1: Am i too lost to be saved?**_

_Zhalia_

**Norway, 9:00, Aeroport**

I was really tired after my mission on Norway. Lok and Sophie were on school so they can't help. And... Dante... i really don't wanna boring him so, i was alone.

Dante... Dante... Dante! I can't forget him! Why?

_Dante_

**Italy, 11:00, A Foundation Safe House**

"Why... why did Zhalia was alone on a mission?" - I said worried with her.

"Don't worry Dante. You know that Miss Moon can take care of herself." - Said Metz trying to calm me down.

"Yeah. You're right." - I hated everytime that Metz were right. "Well i'm going home, do you need more something?"

"No. You can go."

**Italy, 11:30, Dante's House**

Zhalia. I hope your fine. Please come soon!

"Good morning, Dante!"

"Oh! Guggnheim! What's wrong?"

"I think you don't wanna hear this."

"What's wrong? You're making me nervous!"

"Well... It's about Zhalia..."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Well... we lost contact with her."

_Zhalia_

**Somewhere, Sometime, Somehow**

When i oppened my eyes i saw that i was tied on my hands and on my feet.

"So finally you're awake."- A strange voice, that i've somehow ear in that past.

"Who are you?"

"You can't remember me?"

"If i can't see you, how do you wanna that i see you?"

"Oh, sorry. So did you remember me?"

"No! I though that you were died!

"So now you remember me. And no i'm not died. Jello told me that you forget me! Is that true?" - He give me a slap.

"Ah! How can i forget some one like you?"

"I don't know, there's a way for everything. Do you remember your friends?"

"Everything, but not them, please!"

"I don't wanna hear you! I'm gonna let you here with your friends."

"No!"

_Dante_

**Italy, 11:30, Dante's House**

I will find you Zhalia i promise!

"Guggnheim, did you know if were's the location of her phone?

"I'm gonna see. Yep! The cordenates are going to you holotome. Mission: Find Zhalia Moon."

"Thanks Guggnheim! See you soon."

Bolivia, La paz. Why there? I hate Bolivia!

_Zhalia_

**Somewhere, Sometime, Somehow**

"Let me go!" - i screamd.

Dante... I miss you. I wish you were here. Please save me. I wanna be with you. I wanna be in your arms. I love you. I wanna spend my life with you. I can't forget you!

"We leave you alone, for now."

"What do you wanna do with me?"

I was full of scratches and bruises. I was tired. I wante to go home or better go to Dante's home.

Am i too lost to be saved?

**Why did they kidnnaped Zhalia? Who are they? What their gonna do with her? You will see on the next chapter! :) And don't think that i'm making Zhalia a lady in danger because who is in really danger is other person. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: My Dark Side

_**Chapter 2: My Dark Side**_

_Dante_

**Italy, 13:00, Aeroport**

Zhalia... I'm gonna save you.

My phone starts ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello, you must be Dante Vale." - Said a strange voice.

"Yes, i am. Why? I'm talking to?"

"Well, i have your dear Zhalia Moon. And you're talking to the most dangerous enimy of her."

"What do you wanna do with her?"

"I'm going awake her power and... her dark side."

Saying this the line went dead.

_Zhalia_

**Somewhere, Sometime, Somehow**

"Uh."

"I see finaly you're awake. Do you wanna know with who i was talking?"

"Why did i care about that things?"

"Well maybe this name change your mind... Dante Vale?"

"Uh?"

"So now you're attentive to what i'm saying."

"What do you want?"

"Do you remember your last work before you infiltrate on Huntik Foundation?"

"You mean that work that i was... con... con..."

"Controled by me?" - He said before i could finish.

"..."

"I see, you remember that. Good, girl!"

"I'm not a girl! I'm a WOMAN!"

_Dante_

**Bolivia**

I will find you Zhalia, and i'm gonna finish with that bastard!

"Hi, there. I'm looking for this place. Do you know were it is?"

"Yes i know. I'm living there. My boss send me and my friends here to..."

"To?"

"Catch you!"

"Catch me, uh. Not so far!"

"Really?

I was surrounded. I couldn't call any titan. And them were immune to my magic.

_Zhalia_

**Bolivia**

"Ok, ok. Can i wake up your dark side, dear?"

"No!"

"I think that's not the answer that you want to say. Boys! Bring me him."

"DANTE!"

"Zhalia..."

"So now, can i wake up your dark side?"

"She hasn't a dark side!"

"Yes, she has. Look."

"AHHHHHH!" - I screamd because i was feeling so much pain, angst and... darkness inside of me.

"ZHALIA!"

"So how do you feel, Cynder?"

"Powerfull."

"Your power is enough to take care of Dante Vale?"

"Yes."

"Zhalia?"

"Her name now is Cynder."

"For me she's Zhalia forever!"

My hair was now longer and black. The color of my eyes turned to gold yellow.

_Dante_

**Zhalia/Cynder's Room**

"Zhalia?"

"My name is CYNDER."

"Who's he?"

"He, who?"

"Who changed you?"

"You mean Mallefor?"

"So, he's name is Mallefor. Why did you are on he's side?"

"Because..."

"What?"

"Because he's the only one who know's about my father. And he know's how to avenge him.

"Why do you want avenge him?"

"I'm gonna tell you my story. Months after i was born my father was murdered. I've never met my father and when i was 10 years old my mother abandoned me and sent some one to kill me. And that some one was who killed my father."

"I'm so sorry... I."

"Shut up."

"Are you bolivian?"

"In one way, yes, in other, no."

"Uh?"

"I'm bolivian because of my mother, peruvian because of my father and polish because i was born in Poland."

"Did your name is really Cynder?"

"I don't know, my family was too religious to call the name of the people. And Zhalia Moon was Klaus who give me that name. Now i don't wanna hear one more question! Ok?"

When saw her face she was crying.

"I'm sorry about my questions, i mean i don't..."

"Shut up, please."

_**Yep, i know it's a little short, but i'll upload soon :). And yes who is in real danger is Dante. Yes i took this idea from the game of Spyro. See you on the next chapter! Bye! :-D**_


	3. Were are Dante and Zhalia?

Were are Zhalia and Dante?

Sophie's Pov

Were's Dante? – Sophie asks at the blonde boy.

I really don't know. – He answerd.

Oh, Lok. He didn't told you nothing?

No, nothing.

Think Lok he said you something, really?

Uhm… I'm triyng… Oh! Yeah! I remember! He said that was save the person he loves or something like that…

Ok. It's a beginnin. Do you remember anything more?

Sorry, Sophie. I'm gonna check if Zhalia doesn't know anything.

Go, go.

**Were are you? Now that we have something important to tell everyone.**

Lok's Pov

Knock, knock.

Zhalia, are you in there? I'm gonna open the door. Uh? Zhalia isn't here. What's happen to everyone?

_Lok down the stairs._

So? What she told you, Lok?

Nothing, because she isn't in the room too, and the door is opened.

Lok!

What Sophie?

Maybe Dante left a message somewhere, don't you think?

Maybe… I'm gonna check his room and you go to the kitchen.

Ok.

_Lok up the stairs._

Uhm… I'm sure that you left something but, where?

LOK!

_Lok down the stairs._

What's happend Sophie?

Here! I found a note.

WHAT?

What says the note, Lok?

It says that Zhalia was kidnapped by someone that she worked very time ago.

Oh. My Goddess!

Do you think that it was Rassimov or others agents of the Organization, to avenge?

Maybe…

**I'm so sorry it took so long and on top it's a small chapter! **** But I will to make a new one bigger than this. And please don't put alerts! **** I know it's sopoust to on Spyro's crossover but cmo'n if I do that no one's gonna see my history. So please! **


End file.
